15 Problems With Weddings Kiba & Hinata Style
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Kiba and Hinata are getting married...what could possibly go wrong. HENTAI YAOI Pervy senseis


15 Problems with weddings - KibaxHinata

This is supposed to be after Kakashi and Iruka's wedding ^-^ I know the wedding style isn't traditional in Japan but I was going for mostly christian style weddings cause they're the only ones I know so I'm sorry if it confuses people because these one-shots are not AU's unless stated otherwise.

WARNING: Hiashi OOC, Guy on guy action (don't like, don't read) erm.....humor? XD

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot..that's it...oh and the little wabbit on my shoulder telling me to go to bed ^-^

Couples include: Main; Kiba and Hinata. Side; Naruto and sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka.

-----------------------------------------------

**1. One Naruto Uchiha scaring the life out of one Hinata Hyuuga due to his entrance to her shared flat with one Kiba Inuzuka.**

Hinata hummed as she walked into her kitchen, her mind away with the fairies as she stared at the gold ring on her finger. Her fiance Kiba was in their bedroom drying himself off from his shower. She filled the kettle up with water and switched it on waiting for it to boil. She turned so her back was towards the kettle and her lower back was leaning against the counter. She couldn't believe it. Her wedding was tomorrow. HER WEDDING! She had never felt happier than she had been the last few months. Although it had been stressful, she wouldn't have changed anything for the world. Because she was in her own little world, Hinata didn't hear the small 'poof' sound or see the wisps of smoke disappear.

Sasuke opened his mouth to make his entrance aware to the young Hyuuga heiress but he stopped just as he caught the small soft smile on her face. His husband - who was grinning beside him - left go of his hand and literally ran at the young female and hugged her tightly while shouting his greeting.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto laughed. Hinata barely uttered a word having been scared out of her thoughts so abruptly. Her heart raced against her ribcage and her mind froze.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto called worriedly at the still frozen kunoichi. He waved a hand in front of her face which then snapped her out of her scared induced shock and she promptly fainted into the arms of her first crush. Naruto's eyes widened as he caught the light woman and placed her gently on the floor.

"You idiot." Sasuke said as he too came to kneel beside the unconscious woman. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief. At least her heart wasn't having a spasm and on the day of her Hen night too. Now that would have been bad.

"Hinata? Is someone here?" Kiba's voice floated into the room moments before he did. He still had a towel on his head - and luckily for Naruto and Sasuke, he also had some boxers on - so he didn't see the state of his wife-to-be. However, when he did take te towel off his head to wrap round his shoulders...let's just say Naruto wasn't the only one to nearly lose his hearing in Konoha.

**2. One Kiba Inuzuka being dragged round to one Sasuke and one Naruto Uchiha's home where his male - and some female - friends were waiting to start his stag party despite his protests.**

Naruto could still hear a slight buzzing in his ears but he ignored it and waited for the 'Man of the night' to reappear fully clothed. Okay so he wasn't the most popular person in Kiba's book at the moment but since when did he ever care whether anyone liked him before doing something for them? While he was waiting, Naruto once again turned to Hinata - who had now fully woken up and was still slightly shaken as she sipped her tea on the couch.

"I'm really sorry Hinata-chan. I thought you knew we were here." Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarassed, a large blush on his cheeks.

"It-it's okay Na-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered. Sasuke came up behind the embarrassed blonde and hugged him round his waist.

"How many more times are you going to apologize dobe?" Sasuke smirked at the glare he got that would have been more effective had Naruto not been pouting at the same time.

"Shut up teme! Just cause I have a heart and feel the need to make sure my friends know I'm sorry." Naruto shot back earning a glare from the taller male.

"Tch dobe." Naruto huffed at the nickname but still leaned back on his husband and placing a small kiss on his chin. Hinata shook her head amused with a smile on her lips.

"Dude cut out the PDA or get a room please." Kiba glared as he entered the room. It's not that he was against their relationship or homosexuals...it's just that Naruto wasn't his favourite person at that moment and Kiba felt the need to let the blonde know that. Naruto laughed nervously glancing up at his dark haired lover.

"Ne Hinata-chan is Sakura-chan staying with you tonight?" Naruto asked. Hinata blinked at him before answering.

"Hai. Why?"

"Because we need Kiba." Before the Inuzuka man could reply, the front door was opened and in walked half of the female population led by Ino and Sakura.

"What are you still doing here Naruto?" Sakura asked bottles of sake held precariously in her hands.

"Nothing. We were just leaving. Yes. Come on Kiba, Teme." Naruto grabbed both males' hands and proceeded to drag them out of the house and towards his home he shared with Sasuke, completely ignoring the brunette as he complained about leaving his wife-to-be after she had not long fainted.

**3. One Kiba Inuzuka waking up twenty minutes late to his own wedding because his best man was too busy to wake him up on time.**

Kiba groaned as he woke up. His back cracked in different places as he stretched, his mouth opening wide in a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes, blinking until they were in focus.

"No! Sasuke we can't! Everyone is just in the other room!" Naruto's hushed voice said almost urgently through the bathroom door. Kiba frowned but stayed silent as someone else spoke after his blonde friend.

"Your point is? Never stopped you before dobe." Sasuke's low husky voice replied. Kiba's eyes widened at the moans that bled through the thick door and into the silent room of the living room.

"Ngh! Sasuke!" Kiba choked on his spit at the lust filled groan that he knew came from his blonde friend and best man. Kiba bit his lip to stop himself from saying something as he stood up and stretched the rest of his body. Around him, he could hear his other friends waking up too - their groans of distress as the sun pierced their closed eyelids mixed in with Naruto and Sasuke's own moans. Shikamaru linked before asking,

"What time is it?" Kiba shrugged as an answer but he still turned his head towards the clock on the wall. His eyes widened in horror and one name escaped his mouth.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba ignored the shocked and slightly flushed features of his best man as he ran around the room trying to put on his suit as well as clean himself up as the time quickly disappeared.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked meekly earning a glare from Kiba and a muttered '"Troublesome."' from Shikamaru.

"Kiba's 20 minutes late for his wedding." the lazy genius said as he went for his own suit - but at his own pace.

**4. One Hinata Hyuuga also being twenty minutes late for her wedding due to her wedding dress being destroyed by someone and having nothing to wear for the best day of her life therefore having to wait for her maid of honour to find a different outfit for her to wear. **

Hinata stared in shock at the state of her beautiful white wedding dress. It was still hanging on the hanger it was placed on earlier that day...well most of it was as half of the bottom of the dress was ripped, barely hanging on to the corset style top. The sleeves of the dress were ripped and the front of the dress was stained an awful yellow along with bits of carrot and other bodily fluids that tended to come up when you throw up. Tears began to swell in her pale eyes as her lip trembled and her body shook.

"Hinata? Oh Hinata please don't cry. Please, it's your wedding day, you should be happy." Sakura cooed hugging her fragile friend against her bosom.

"H-how can I-I p-poss-ssible g-get ma-married now!? My-my dress! It's r-ruined!" Hinata cried clutching at the blouse of her fried as if it was her life. Pale hands weaved themselves through her hair, a feminine voice whispering reassurances in her ear.

"It's okay Hina-chan. I'll go get you something to wear while you get your make-up done okay?" Sakura asked. She felt the upset woman nod against her chest. Sakura's eyes caught Ino's and they both nodded in silent agreement. "Okay Hina-chan Ino is going to stay here with you and do your make-up okay? I'll be back as quickly as I can." As soon as Sakura let go of Hnata, Ino took her place and led her to the vanity table in the room.

Sakura bit her lip as she let her eyes travel across the town that seemed empty. She was only in her night clothes and dressing gown. The wind blew silently throughout the seemingly deserted town as if to mock her. Sakura rushed to the same shop they had got Hinata's original dress from only to find it closed. She growled while banging on the door.

"Hello!? Is anyone in there!?" Noone answered her call. Sakura sighed pushing her hair behind her ear. "Now what?" she muttered to herself. She ran to every clothes shop she could think of but luck was not on her side as every single one of them was closed.

_'CHAA This is ridiculous!' _Inner Sakura screamed pumping her fist in the air. Just as the pink haired kunoichi was about to give up, a small shop hidden away down an alley caught her attention. Outside the shop were a range of fabric and silks and in the shop windows were dresses and suits on mannequins. Sakura felt herself smile as she hurried over to the store - which thankfully was open - and left no more than 10 minutes later with something for Hinata to wear.

"I've got something!" Sakura exclaimed as she burst through the doors to Hinata's room scaring most of the women in said room. Hinata allowed a small smile to grace her features in gratitude to her friends for helping her.

Kiba rushed through the doors of the chapel - an excuse on his tongue to explain his lateness to his fiance - but his excuse dissolved as his fiance wasn't even at the alter like he thought she would have been as Hinata wasn't usually late for anything. Oh Kami-sama! What if she didn't want to get married anymore? What if she decided she didn't love him anymore? What if some handsome young man came and whisked her away in the middle of the night and she was doing forbidden things with him underneath the stars? What if she was attacked by enemy ninja's? Questions whirled round and round in his head as he shakily made his way to the front of the chapel, Naruto and Sasuke behind him as well as the other men who went drinking last night with him. He passed the Hyuuga clan and could just hear the thoughts that were probably going through their heads._ 'Not worthy of our Hinata-sama.', 'Disrespectful.', 'Late to his own wedding, pathetic.' _He could just imagine them looking down their noses at him as he passed but he refused to look at them. As he reached his place he finally lifted his head up and instantly caught sight of a pair pale eyes he didn't wish to see. Neji glared at him fiercely which made him wince. Before he could explain himself to his future cousin-in-law, the doors to the chapel opened and Sakura quickly walked in - closely followed by Ino, Hanabi, Shizune, Kurunai and every other female that was missing from the wedding. Each of them looked a little flushed, only offering embarrassed smiles in answer to any questioning looks.

Immediately Hiashi left his position at the front of the guests to take his daughter down the isle. Hinata wrapped her arm round her father's arm and smiled shyly.

"You look beautiful." Hiashi commented letting go of his pride just for those few seconds. As they walked down the isle the villagers gasped in amazement at how beautiful Hinata looked. Kiba felt himself blush. His eyes followed his wife-to-be as she continued down the isle. Hinata was wearing a long light purple kimono - with a silver cherry blossom design leading from the left side of her chest down to the end of the kimono - that trailed behind her as it was extremely long - it was also open to you could see the bottom of her legs as she walked. A dark purple obi was wrapped around her waist to keep the kimono together. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a flower hairpiece holding it up. Her eyes were covered with a light dusting of purple and silver eyeshadow and her lips had a slight shine to them. Hiashi let go of his daughter - placing a small kiss on her forehead in an out of character moment (but honestly could you blame him?)- and handed her over to her husband-to-be. Kiba took her hand and smiled - not grinned, smiled - and held her hands gently. Around them, everyone was also smiling at the cute display.

**5. Just as the Priest finishes asking 'if anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.' one Akamaru comes bounding into the chapel - closely followed by the other dogs of the Inuzuka clan - and running riot causing most of the guests to panic.**

The Priest smiled - oh how he was starting to love his job especially since the weddings always seemed to be entertaining for him rather than just normal. The two in front of him made a wonderful couple in his opinion but now he had to do one of the worst parts of any wedding.

"Now if anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone waited with baited breath, looking around to see if anyone wanted to stop the wedding. Seconds passed and no one had said a word against the marriage. Kiba and Hinata both released a breath they didn't realise they were holding. They smiled at each other. The Priest opened his mouth to finish the ceremony but a sharp howl cut him off. Everyone in the chapel stared at the door which within seconds bursts open to reveal a huge white dog - who was standing in front of many other dogs...and ninja dogs at that.

"A-Akamaru?" Kiba stared wide-eyed at his dog who caught sight of him and charged. People screamed as numerous dogs barged into the chapel and began to bark at them all. Many of the guests had to dive out of the way as Akamaru bolted towards his owner and pounced. Now bearing in mind that Akamaru was ten times larger than your avarage dog (and no that is not an exaggeration) and Kiba was just normal human size...you do the math.

Kiba yelped as his back hit the floor. A rough wet tongue continuously lapped at his face. Faintly he could hear Hinata gasp in sock and his best man, Naruto, laugh loudly at his misfortune.

"Hey buddy," he raised his hand to pet his dog's head. "Mind getting off me Akamaru?" he was rewarded with a loud 'WOOF!!' but the dog still got off him and sat beside Hinata wagging his tail. The Priest even gave a small chuckle at how disheveled Kiba looked when he stood back up. Behind Akamaru, the newer dogs of the Inuzuka clan were running around trying to play tug-of-war with women's dresses or trying to jump on people as they panicked whenever the dogs came near them. The young Inuzuka sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." The young heiress shook her head with a giggle.

Eventually the Inuzuka clan got all the dogs under control - after having to take the less obedient ones home while The Priest finished the ceremony - and The Priest managed to finish without anything else going wrong.

**6. As Kiba and the new Mrs Inuzuka kissed, one Rock Lee causes all of the remaining dogs to begin barking at his exclamation of youthfulness.**

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest grinned as did Naruto, Kiba and anyone else who had the guts to actually show emotion. Kiba bent his head down while lifting Hinata's face with one finger under her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Congratulations Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata-chan! Your youthfulness lights up this room and our hearts! May you forever be as youthful as you are now and may your children share your youthfulness!" Rock Lee exclaimed loudly breaking the romantic moment. The two newlyweds broke apart and looked at the green clad ninja. Akamaru deemed this the right time to add to the party and barked right next to Naruto and Shikamaru, his bark echoing through out the chapel. However because of this bark, the remaining Inuzuka dogs decided to show their agreement of pleasure by barking creating one hell of a racket in the small chapel as their barks echoed back on each other creating a rather loud jumble of noise. The villagers - and anyone else who wasn't used to the noise - covered their ears and grimaced. Minutes passed before the dogs decided that they had made their point of how happy they were for one of their masters and stopped barking or howling - whichever one they were doing at the time. This time, as Kiba and Hinata left the chapel, it was the guests that cheered for the newlyweds.

**7. One Kiba Inuzuka and one Hinata Inuzuka walking in on the groom's best man getting molested by his horny husband after having fallen into the wedding cake.**

Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands as they wandered around trying to find some time to themselves before the party started. They hadn't bothered to stay with the newlyweds for long as they knew what was happening and considering Naruto still wasn't the person at the top of Kiba's good list, they thought they'd disappear for 10 minutes. None of them were hoping they could have a quickie in the closet before the party, they just wanted to be alone before they were forced into a big crowd again. Well...Naruto wasn't thinking of having a quicky. Sasuke mumbled '"Dobe."' as he turned to face his companion. Naruto was too busy looking at all the decorations that were placed around the hall that was to be used as the after party room. The walls were covered in light purple and white fabric - mixed with a little bit of red. Tables had been set up around a large space that Naruto guessed was probably the dance floor. The tables had pure white tablecloths over them with gorgeous flower arrangements. Balloons were placed round the room too - some even up on the ceiling and even on the tables. A large banner was stretched across the back wall which faced the entrance; 'CONGRATULATIONS HINATA AND KIBA!'. Glasses were placed beside each name card and plates were laid beside them. In Naruto's opinion, the room couldn't look anymore beautiful. He smiled softly as he imagined Hinata and Kiba's face when they saw the room.

"Dobe." Sasuke called again considering his husband was too busy admiring the room to notice the first time. The blonde man turned to face his husband but immediately backed away at he look on his face.

"Sasuke no. We-we don't have time for t-that! T-the party's gonna WOAH!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he had hit something and fell backwards with it. What he had hit however, was the wedding cake and that was also what he was currently sitting in. Sasuke smirked at his lover's predicament. Naruto looked up to see lust filled eyes staring back at him sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. His husband licked his lips stepping forward ready to jump the blonde any second.

Sasuke held out a hand to his cake covered lover - who took it almost immediately - and pulled the lithe frame against his, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he felt hands wander around his body and under his suit. He pulled the dark haired man closer as if to try to mold them together. Due to their current position, neither males noticed the light thumping of footsteps or the cheering that was steadily drawing closer.

Kiba grinned like an idiot as he set eyes on his wife - he couldn't help but feel immensely proud of that fact as well as a little giddy. He couldn't believe he had actually got her all to himself now without the possibility of one of the family members threatening to chop off his head if he ever went near her (like a certain older cousin of hers). Ino kept laughing loudly at something he didn't care to notice but whatever it was was making his lovely wife blush a vibrant red. And it also seemed like Sakura was in on the act of making Hinata blush too as she kept throwing suggestive glances at the Newlyweds - complete with wiggling eyebrows and sly grins. As they reached a set of double doors, Ino and Sakura left the blushing bride alone as they swiftly opened the doors for them to enter through with a dramatic sweep of their arms. Kiba did a double take. Sure he was expecting beautiful decor but what he wasn't expecting to see was his best man covered in cake being molested by his husband, nor the remains of said cake on the floor. Before he could mutter a single word (or anyone for that matter) Sakura stalked past them with a face like thunder rolling up her sleeve and clenching her fist threateningly.

"NA-RU-TO!"

Naruto blushed heavily at the amount people that gawped at him and Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that he had ruined the cake for Hinata and Kiba as well as allowed Sasuke to molest him when he knew the couple would appear any minute since they had left the chapel. He didn't dare to look up at the shocked faces once he saw the heavy blush appear on Hinata's face and the scowl appear on Kiba's. He hadn't meant to fall in the cake. It just kind of...happened. However Naruto gulped and felt Sasuke stiffen beside him when Sakura came towards them ready to begin to pulverize them.

**8. One Sakura Haruno scaring 80% of the guests as she had a 'talk' with said best man.**

Sakura fumed silently to herself as she tried to get her thoughts together. She hadn't thought of what to say to Naruto when she had hauled him out of the hall with Sasuke in tow. She had just reacted on her instincts and dragged Naruto's sorry ass out of the room before it got destroyed by her temper.

"You are an idiot." she hissed to the still blushing blonde who was trying to fix his cake covered suit while not looking in her direction. She took some satisfaction from the flinch her words caused.

"How could you destroy the cake like that!? And on their big day as well! Are you nuts or just so sex crazy that you can't go without molesting each other for more than a few hours!?" She screeched, patience already worn out despite not having to wait long. She glared at them, her green eyes blazing in her fury. "Are you trying to destroy their happy day!? Or are you that stupid to realise that this day isn't yours to mess up!?" Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth to say something but he was beaten to it.

"It wasn't my fault! If Sasuke wasn't such a horny bastard then I wouldn't have fallen into the cake!" Naruto retorted pointing his finger at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow in return. He regretted talking back to his female best friend when she clenched her fists and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Moving fast, Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto's suit, nearly choking with his own tie and growled through clenched teeth,

"I don't care who's fault it was but I suggest you go get changed before I do something I'll regret. And If you do anything else that will jeopardise their happy day then I'll personally see to it that you are dead and buried by the end of the day. Is that clear Uzumaki?" She threatened using his own last name instead of his married name. Fearing for his life Naruto gulped thickly and nodded his head, wide blue eyes staring daringly into her own eyes. Sasuke frowned ready to defend his lover when the pink haired kunoichi turned on him and said,

"And you! You better keep your hands to yourself until you are in the privacy of your own home." And with that warning, she smiled and walked back into the hall leaving Sasuke and Naruto to stare after her.

When Sakura re-entered the hall she was oblivious to the shocked stares she was receiving as well as the hushed whispers that circulated the crowd. All of them moved out of her way when she approached them having heard her 'talk' with Naruto and Sasuke, after all she wasn't exactly quiet. The only people who weren't fearing the woman were the rest of rookie nine, their sensei's, the Hokage - who was currently grinning at her students attitude - and Team Gai as they were all used to her behaviour.

"I-is she a-always like that?" One of the villagers asked the gondaime herself who replied with a grin before walking off to find the sake.

**9. One Neji Hyuuga glaring daggers at his new cousin-in-law making one Kiba Inuzuka extremely uncomfortable during the whole wedding party.**

Kiba rolled his shoulders. His eyes darting round the party from his place beside his wife. He could feel eyes on the back of his head boring into him as if they were the devil themselves. The eyes on his back were making him nervous and he had began to sweat at their intense gaze. He turned round to look behind him and jumped back with an audible yelp. Standing across the medium sized space that was being used as a dance floor was Neji - his new cousin-in-law - glaring daggers at him as if he was the dirt on his shoe. What Neji had against him he didn't know but whatever it was, it must be bad if the look was anything to go by. Nervously, he raised his hand and offered a little wave as well as a small smile but that only seemed to make him glare harder (if that was even possible).

"Kiba-kun are you okay?" Hinata's soft voice asked. The groom offered her a smile to placate her but instead it made her worry more. "what were you staring at?" Hinata's pale eyes looked in the same direction as Kiba was originally looking and aslo caught sight of her cousin. She smiled softly at her older cousin, who's eyes visibly softened at her as he raised his glass in a silent toast to them before he glared harshly at Kiba when she had turned away again making the dog-boy flinch.

**10. One Naruto Uchiha starting an arguement with one Kiba Inuzuka which resulted in a drinking game.**

Naruto and Kiba glared at each other. Their postures were stiff and their arms crossed over their chests in a defensive gesture. Kiba bared his teeth as Naruto sneered. They had originally been arguing over who was the best looking, then the best name and family tree but now...now they had gone onto who would win in a fight.

"Face it Kiba, you know full well that I could so beat you in a fight." Naruto gloated. People who surrounded the pair rolled their eyes and left them to to do what they pleased.

"Ha! As if baka. Me and Akamaru could so whoop your ass and wipe the floor with it." Kiba smirked as Naruto bristled.

"Oh yeah? Well my wedding totally beat yours by standard."

"Excuse me?"

"Yup! And my ninja techniques totally screw yours over."

"As if! Your techniques are something a 4 year old could master. Mine however, takes patience and strength." Kiba stuck his nose up in the air as if to help prove his point.

"That's bullshit and you know it! I beat I could beat you in a drinking game Inuzuka!"

"Bring it on Uzu-ah Uchiha!" Kiba and Naruto sat down at a table and Shikamaru - who they had roped into refereeing their game - poured them their first round of drinks. Both men were rearing to go but they had to wait for Shikamaru's command.

"Ready? Set? Start drinking." He said in a bored tone rolling his eyes when both Naruto and Kiba lunged at their drinks as if they were gonna disappear if they weren't quick enough.

**11. One Kakashi Hatake asking the groom which, in the Karma Sutra, is his favourite position before being smacked over the head by his own husband.**

Kakashi giggled as he walked...more like wobbled over to Kiba who was sitting on his own at an empty table at the side of the hall watching his wife dance with her father. Kakashi couldn't contain himself as he giggled again and nearly fell as he stumbled to the seat next to the young groom. Despite being well intoxicated himelf, Kiba could easily tell that Kakashi was in fact extremely drunk and probably didn't know half the things that had already or were about to come out of his mouth.

"Congratulations again Kiba. I have a question though that has been bugging me since you two started to date." Kiba turned to the white haired Jounin with confusion.

"And what's that?"

"Well," Kakashi giggled again before continuing "What's your favourite position from the Karma Sutra?" Kiba, who had just taken a sip of his drink, began choking as he gasped for air.

"What!?" he blushed causing the older man to giggle again.

"Tell me, is it the Indrani? The Tigress? The Lotus? Or perhaps even The Dog?" Kakashi waggled his eyebrows...er...eyebrow at the blushing young man. He was about to open his mouth to suggest some other moves but a sharp hit to his head knocked him out of his chair.

"BAKA! I'm sorry Kiba. Kakashi you are a pervert!" Iruka scolded, a heavy blush on his face too - whether because he heard what Kakashi had said or from the booze, Kiba didn't know.

"Maybe but you love me for it 'Ruka-chan." Kakashi whispered huskily into his lover's ear, smiling at the blush and shiver that responded to just his voice.

**12. Just before the selected presents are opened, one Kiba Inuzuka getting the whole Hyuuga clan threatening death if he dare hurt Hinata in anyway possible.**

Sakura grinned as she called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Let's get them to open some of the presents!" Everyone cheered as Lee and Tenten bought out a select few of the presents and placed them on a cleared table. Hinata smiled nervously, a blush dusting her cheeks as she was now the centre of attention again. She looked around for her husband but couldn't see him nor could she spot Neji, or her father or Hanabi. She allowed a small frown to grace her features at the number of lost family members but she wasn't allowed to dwell on it as her attention was once again called upon by her friends.

Kiba shook nervously as he stood in front of the whole Hyuuga clan. Even though he was drunk - and possibly them too - he still had the intelligence to feel intimidated by the mass of pale eyes glaring at him. Hiashi stepped forward and looked down his nose at his new son-in-law.

"I'm warning you now boy, if you so much as break Hinata's heart or even hurt her on purpose I will make sure you don't ever see the light of day, do you understand?" Hiashi said in a voice that demanded respect. Kiba gulped and nodded his head, starting to fear for his life. Hiashi continued to stare at him for a few more moments before a small almost non-existent smile crossed his face.

"Very well. Welcome to the family son. Make my girl a happy woman okay?"

"Y-yes sir." Kiba stammered. Hanabi grinned as she quickly hugged him before running off only stopping to call back for them all to hurry up.

Hinata beamed at the sight of her husband and her family together.

"Are you okay Kiba-kun?" she asked him once she was within hearing distance. Kiba took her into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, grinning from ear to ear as he answered,

"Perfect." At the corner of his eye he saw Hiashi incline his head to him before turning away.

**13. Being given the most beautiful presents from your friends before being given a rather suggestive gift from Jiraiya - who the newlyweds barely know.**

Hinata gasped as she unwrapped a present for her from Sakura and Ino. In her hands she held a delicate silver clip that was carved into the shape of lily with cherry blossoms surrounding it. Despite the lily being a funeral flower, the intricate design of the whole clip gave it a certain beauty. The edges of the lily's petals were lined with thin lines of gold creating a soft contrast between the two colours. Her fingers shook as her emotions got the best of her. She looked up at her two best friends, tears leaking out of her eyes. How on earth did they manage to afford this?

"We both paid for it. Think of it as both your wedding and birthday gift." Ino said as if reading her mind about the price but the humor in her voice lacked any conviction about the birthday present.

"T-thank you." Hinata hugged the two kunoichi's tightly as if trying to convey her thanks through her actions. Her friends returned the hug before letting go.

Kiba opened the next present which was for the both of them. He frowned when he read the tag,

"To: Newlyweds From: Jiraiya. Who's Jiraiya?" His question caused a disgruntled groan to escape from Naruto who smacked his own forehead in despair. What had his sensei gotten them this time? Kiba raised an eyebrow but continued to unwrap the gift. Inside the box was a whip - although it could have been mistaken for a ninja weapon, it clearly wasn't - and underneath the whip was a set of leather straps - the kind you would use on a mental patient only they looked sexier (if that was even possible). Kiba's mind went haywire with _very_explicit thoughts while Hinata blushed so much that everyone thought she was going to faint. Naruto cursed under his breath threatening to kill the Ero-sennin the next time he saw him.

**14. One Mrs Inuzuka standing up in front of the whole guest list - which was literally the whole village - and sharing some of Kiba's most embarrassing moments while giggling at her son's horrified expression.**

Mrs Inuzuka (not the new young one but the older generation of Inuzuka aka Kiba's mother) swayed as she stood on her chair. She held a bottle of sake in her left hand while her right was used to amplify her voice by cupping her mouth as she shouted,

"OI! Everyone! I wanna share something with you all about my little Kiba-chan here." Kiba blushed at this but said nothing. "I remember when my son was just a little toddler, no more than three years old. He was such a cutie then but now he's just a handsome devil." she giggled nearly falling off her chair. "Anyway, I remember one time when he was playing in the garden while his sister was training to become a ninja and he fell over into a dirty puddle. He came to me and he said, '"Mama, I dir'y."' Just like that. When I took off his clothes to wash him off of the mud that had clung to his clothes, he took off running round the house naked as the day he was born!" Mrs Inuzuka burst out laughing at that point along with several other people while Kiba tried his hardest to blend into the background and disappear.

"But that's not the funniest part. The funniest part was when he got out into the village and ran into ninja academy stating he was gonna be a ninja just like his big sister in front of a whole class of students!" Iruka smiled at the memory but felt guilty for taking pleasure in remembering Kiba's embarrassment.

"Really!? I knew he was stupid but that's just ridiculus! And you all call me an idiot!" Naruto cackled before being elbowed by an amused Sasuke who then proceeded to make out with him.

"Yes! another funny thing he did when he was younger was that he once dressed up in my clothes and pretended to be a girl!"

"Okaa-san!" Kiba all but shouted causing his mother to lose balance and topple onto the floor where she lay laughing like a hyena along with the majority of the room.

**15. In the confines of their honeymoon suite, one Hinata Inuzuka telling her new husband something that both shocked and scared him.**

Kiba sighed as he sank down into the mattress, happy to finally be free from family and friends for some alone time with the wife. He let a true smile grace his features at his blushing wife and beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap once she was close enough, sealing his lips over hers. Hinata curled her fingers round his unruly hair as the kiss deepened. She moaned lightly as their tongues danced with each other; every caress of his tongue on hers, every stroke of his fingers on her neck and on her back sent electricity through her veins. When air became a necessity, they broke for air and gazed at each other lovingly.

"I love you Hinata." Kiba whispered his breath ghosting over Hinata's lips.

"I love you too." Hinata smiled._ Now would be a good time as any _she thought while mentally preparing what she was going to say. "Kiba-kun, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Hm?" Kiba grunted his eyes closed as he revelled in the closeness of his lover.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." Black eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I-I'm...we're having a baby." Hinata smiled again although this time her uncertainty at his reaction was clear.

"I-I...oh um...." Kiba was lost for words. She was having a baby. They were going to have a child of their own! It was wonderful news yet it scared him. He didn't now how to look after a baby let alone actually raise the child to be a respectable youth.

"K-Kiba-kun?" He locked eyes with the love of his life and knew instantly his choice.

"That's wonderful Hinata. I'm so happy!" Kiba kissed her again to prove how happy he was.

It didn't matter that he had no knowledge whatsoever in the area of baby raising but as long as the woman he married was beside him every step of the way, he was sure he could manage.

OWARI

-----------------

I hope you like it and yes the position Kakashi mentioned are positions from the real Karma Sutra ^-^ Please Review! Ja Ne!


End file.
